Me robé a Viktor del mundo
by AngieMolly
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo, yo sólo soy una pobre fan con ganas de concretar algunas fantasías. Porque no importa cuanto el mundo lo desee, al fin de cuentas el era el único con el privilegio de tenerlo. Un simple one-shot en el cual trato de reflejar los sentimientos de Yuri.


Allí estaba él, practicando su nueva rutina en todo su esplendor, y el joven Katsuki no puede quitarle la mirada de encima. Todavía no puede creer que se mantenga entrenando junto con él en Japón, aunque pronto irán juntos a Rusia para así poder volver a las pistas mientras continúa siendo su entrenador. _«¿No estaré soñando?»,_ Se preguntó Yuri, _«No, esto es real, completamente real»,_ se afirmó a si mismo. Y es que ... ¿Qué sentido tenía dudar de ello después de todo lo que había vivido juntos? Hasta vio al mismo Víktor Nikiforov llorar por tener que dejar de entrenarle por su propio pedido egoísta ... _«No, egoísta hubiera sido pedirle que se quede conmigo para siempre, como realmente quiero»,_ meditaba el patinador. Y es que de hecho él también estaba sufriendo con esa decisión, que fue únicamente tomada pensando en el bienestar de Víktor, porque ese mismo día que le había pedido aquello lo había notado, lo había notado en la mirada excitada y ansiosa del pentácampeón sobre los otros competidores ... Víktor quería volver a patinar, quería volver a su reino sobre hielo, ¿y quién era él para impedírselo? _«Nadie»,_ eso pensaba. No se veía con el derecho de parar al magnífico ruso en su arte, además de que para él mismo sería una alegría y un deleite para sus ojos verlo competir nuevamente. Pero también veía un nuevo problema en todo esto ... « _El resto del mundo también deleitará sus ojos con Víktor»,_ y eso que era gran problema. Antes era muy diferente, porque él era un simple fan, otro de tantos patinadores que lo idolatraban, aunque siempre diga que nadie lo ama y admira más que él, de todas maneras era uno más en la lista de fans de Víktor. Pero ahora ... era mucho más. El peliplateado no era sólo su entrenador, se había vuelto a su compañero, su amigo, su confidente, su ... y terminó de contar porque eso ya era parte de sus propios sentimientos. Realmente nunca se detuvo a pensar que es lo que Víktor pensaba él, como es que Víktor lo veía, si solamente como su pupilo, su amigo o algo más. _«Como realmente quiero que me veas, Víktor ...»._

– _..._ uri ...

— ¡Yuuri! — Gritó Nikiforov para llamar a su atención.

— Lo siento Víktor, ¿qué pasa?— Salió de sus pensamientos por el llamado del mismo que los ocupaba.

— Te estaba diciendo que tenemos que pensar en una nueva rutina para ti pronto.— Meditaba con un dedo sobre su barbilla— La mía creo que ya esta lista pero tengo que consultar con Yakov al respecto.

— Mmh ...

— ¿Tú qué dices?— Preguntó un poco entusiasmado.

— ¿Sobre qué?— Realmente distraído.

— Yuuuri... ¿No estabas viendo mi rutina?— Preguntó con un puchero— ¿En qué estás pensando que te tiene tan ido?— Decía mientas se acercaba lentamente.

— E-en nada importante, s-sólo en las mismas cosas de siempre— Contestó un poco sonrojado y alterado, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con la presencia de Víktor o su cercanía. Cualquiera pensaría que se sentía muy avergonzado, y aunque no era del todo una mentira, la razón principal era por el miedo de lo que podía llegar hacerle. Y es que tenía siempre esa gran lucha interna por no tirarsele encima o comérselo entero.

— Ne Yuuuri, ¿en qué piensas siempre entonces?— Le dijo ya prácticamente encima de él.

— No es nada, ya basta, si no estás cansado muéstrame tu rutina de nuevo.

— ¡Esta bien!— Exclamó efusivo y con ojos inundados en felicidad.— Pero esta ves no me quites la mirada de encima— Agregó con una de sus típicas miradas seductoras al igual que su voz.

— Si si, te estaré observando— Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— _«Siempre lo hago»,_ pensó Katsuki.

Y es que realmente era así, siempre lo observaba, siempre se fijaba en él y ¿cómo no hacerlo?, cuando ya hace un tiempo terminó por admitir que sus sentimientos iban más allá de un simple fanatismo, admiración u amistad. Se dio cuenta cuando prefirió que el mundo lo odie por apoderarse de él, cuando sintió celos de que todo el mundo esté pendiente de él, cuando empezó a desear tenerlo para siempre con él y que nadie más lo admirara, que sólo fuera de suyo. Al darse cuenta por el camino que iban sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza y se sintió avergonzado nuevamente. Nunca había sido egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba, lo amaba intensamente, al punto que no le importaba que opine el resto, él se había robado a Víktor y estaba orgulloso de ello, si pudiera mantenerlo sólo para sus ojos lo haría muy feliz. Pero a la vez que se sentía ambicioso, codicioso, se sentía horrible pero no quería compartir a Víktor con nadie tampoco, era todo un problema. ¿Qué hacer?, se preguntaba constantemente, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que lo amaba tanto que no podía ser egoísta con él y robarle su felicidad, robarle la pista. Pero si que podía robarse al rey del hielo del resto del mundo, porque mientras ellos siguen allí admirándolo, él tenía a Víktor todo para él solo y así seguirá.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué te ha parecido?— Preguntó con entusiasmo

— Hermoso como siempre, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.— Dijo orgulloso y sin una pizca de vergüenza.

—¡YUUURI!— Saltó a sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo— Tú eres el que no deja de sorprenderme a mi, tengo que trabajar duro para hacerlo.

Katsuki sólo podía sonreír y corresponder su abrazo mientras se pregunta ... « _Neeh Víktor..._ _¿Qué harías si supieras de mis sentimientos egoístas?»_

Lo que no sabía Yuri era que sus sentimientos egoístas eran puramente correspondidos, y que Víktor hacía lo suyo para no compartirlo a él con nadie más, aunque no le falta demasiado tiempo para enterarse de ello.

 _Fin._


End file.
